


Right-Hand Man

by JoviObsessed



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: It finally happens...





	Right-Hand Man

Jon had never been happier in his entire life. He felt like he could fly, or run a marathon, or launch into space. He was riding a roller coaster, his blood roared in his ears, his whole body tingled, and his heart soared. His head was spinning, his knees were weak, and his stomach was full of butterflies. His ultimate dream had just come true. 

He and Richie had just made love, yes made love and it had been better than he ever dreamed that it would be. He had been strongly attracted to Richie since the beginning, and hoped that one day (or night) they would end up in bed together. He touched his own chest with his right hand to make sure that he was really here, that this was really happening. 

His hair disheveled, his face still flushed, his dick still twitching and his heart still beating very fast, Jon lay in bed on his back naked next to his new lover. The sheets were impossibly tangled at their feet and Richie's right hand rested on Jon's bare hip. Jon rested his left hand on top of Richie's hand, waiting for his breathing to return to normal so he could express to Richie verbally how thrilled he was at what had just transpired.

Turning to face his beloved Richie with an impossibly huge smile on his face, Jon swore he could see pink hearts flying around his head. He quickly thought about how he would say it. How do you put into words how it feels to make love with someone you love for the first time after secretly dreaming about it for so long? 

But Richie talked first. "This doesn't feel right," he said.

Jon's heart sank. "Huh?" he squeaked, breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"It feels weird," Richie observed.

Jon was a second away from bursting into tears. "What?" he panicked. His world came crashing down. His dick went instantly limp.

Richie rose up from his side of the bed. "Scoot over," he said to Jon. "To this side of the bed."

Too freaked out to do anything else, Jon awkwardly slid over to the side of the bed where Richie had been lying as Richie clumsily rolled over Jon to the other side of the bed.

"Yes," Richie settled down. "This is it." He reached over to Jon and gently kissed his neck. "I'm so used to being on your right side," he explained and then licked Jon's right earlobe. "I'm your right-hand man," he whispered.

Jon let out a loud noise of relief. "Thank god!" Tears sprang up into his eyes. "I thought you meant- this-" he put his arm over Richie's smooth chest, "this didn't feel right." He sniffled.

Richie realized what he meant. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he trailed off. He kissed Jon lovingly and ran a soothing hand through his soft hair and over his wet cheek. He tipped Jon's head up to look into his moist eyes. "Actually, nothing else has ever felt this right," he smiled.

Jon kissed him enthusiastically on the lips. "I know!" he exclaimed, flying high once again.


End file.
